


Tattoo Fixer

by Sprout2012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/pseuds/Sprout2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a programme on TV - channel 4, with the same name. Basic concept, people go get their shit, or no longer wanted tattoos covered up, with a much better tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Fixer

Hermione sighed, "I've told you what you can do. Just do it already, stop complaining." She nagged, fed up with Harry constantly whinging about his awful tattoo.

"I know. Okay, can I use your laptop? I'll look up laser treatment to remove it, or a decent tattoo artist who specialises in cover ups." He knew he had to bite the bullet and get it sorted.

He researched laser tattoo removal, but decided against it, he liked the idea of having a tattoo, just not the one he has.

He found a webpage for a tattoo artist, who specialised in covering up existing tattoos. The webpage had a section, where previous customers had rated their experiences, and new tattoos. The bloke had fantastic reviews.

He had made his decision, the site said that there was a set time that was dedicated to consultations, where they would discuss how they would cover the old tattoo, and a rough sketch would be done of the new one. Once satisfied, an appointment would be made. Giving them time to turn the sketch into a stencil, ready for the tattoo to be done in the appointment.

It seemed mornings were dedicated to consultations, and afternoons were appointments only.

Harry jotted the address down, standing he told Hermione, "I'm going to discuss getting my tattoo covered up."

She looked surprised, "What? Now?"

"Yep, otherwise I might chicken out. I shouldn't be long, it's just to discuss how best to cover the crap one up. Hopefully I'll have an appointment to get a new one soon though." He bent and kissed Hermione's cheek, "See you, and Ron, later for dinner."

Of course the tattoo parlour was Muggle. The wizarding world hadn't really expanded into that sort of thing yet. In fact it was in London. Harry apparated to a alley near the street it was on, and walked the rest of the way.

He was in a good mood, he put it down to finally getting his shit tattoo sorted.

The tattoo shop looked like one would expect it to look look like. Yet, on closer inspection, as he stepped inside, Harry noted it looked unique, with subtle differences compared to other tattoo places. Harry had three tattoos.

Hermione lectured him when he returned with the first one. He didn't care, and didn't listen, getting a further two. Although the third one was a huge mistake, and had put him off getting any more.

Hermione had said to him, "If you want to be unique, don't get a tattoo, so many people have them. Think of job interviews…..blah blah blah."

He told her he could always glamour them, but it wasn't like they were visible once he was dressed. Besides many people may have tattoos, but no two tattooed people were the same. Each persons tattoos were individual, unique, and meaningful to them.

He approached the reception desk, "Erm…hi. I'm here to discuss getting a cover up."

The receptionist looked as if she wanted to roll her eyes, "Obviously, that is what we do."

Harry's eyebrows rose at her attitude, she was a gem – not.

She blew a big bubble with her gum, it popping loudly, "He's in a consultation now. You can wait, until he's free." With that she continued to read her magazine.

Harry shook his head slightly, looked around and saw a seating area. He sat and looked at the décor of the place.

He decided pretty quickly, that he liked this place. It had a nice feel to it, he felt comfortable.

About ten minutes later, the receptionist with the lousy attitude said, "He's free now. Go through there." She pointed at a door to her right, just down the corridor.

Harry knocked lightly, and entered. He couldn't see anyone at first. He was in a room with the obvious tattoo equipment and chair, but also a sofa, a couple of chairs, coffee table and small section with worktops – that had drink making stuff on.

He heard a toilet flush to his left, realising the tattooist had a toilet in here too, and must have been there. After a small wait, the door opened and Draco Malfoy stepped into the room.

They stared at each other, both in shock, and both speechless.

Draco Malfoy had left the wizarding world after his trial, he still practiced magic, The Aurors had to keep regular tabs on him, so his record said he was still using magic. But it wasn't something Harry had to deal with. Of course Malfoy still visited the wizarding world, but according to rumours, he decided to go live in a muggle place, and get a muggle job.

Harry, never in a million years would have guessed that, this is what Malfoy would have ended up doing.

Harry knew it wasn't a case of mistaken identity. He knew Malfoy, this was him. He may look completely different, no longer in formal outdated pure blood wizarding clothes, no longer sporting slicked back hair, and unblemished creamy skin. As Malfoy now had many tattoos, and they were the ones Harry could see.

He was wearing black skinny jeans, boots with the laces undone, a gray short sleeved t-shirt, that had a big V neckline. His hair was cut short on the sides, longer on top.

All that was going through, Harry's mind was, 'Fucking hell. Malfoy looks hot.'

Malfoy's tattoos were extensive, Harry tried looking at each individual one, but there were too many, and Malfoy had broken the silence.

"I normally get advanced notice, when I'm going to get a visit from The Aurors." He calmly stated.

Harry frowned, "Oh, no. I'm not here for work. I'm here on a personal level. Just a coincidence that it was your business I chose to use."

Malfoy paused in thought, "You have a tattoo?" He said surprised, adding, "One that you want to cover up?" Shocked that Harry Potter had made a poor decision that resulted in a tattoo he wanted to get rid of.

Harry smiled, "I have three, actually. But only one I wish to cover up." He replied.

Harry could tell Malfoy wanted to asked what he had tattoos of, and where they were on his body. Instead he said, "Please take a seat."

Harry did as instructed, sat with his legs apart, leaning forwards, with his elbows resting on his legs. Harry couldn't believe he was going to tell, Malfoy, of all people the story of his tattoo and show him.

It would have been embarrassing enough explaining it to a complete stranger. To Malfoy, it was humiliating.

Harry was nervous and blurted, "Why become a tattooist?"

Malfoy arched an eyebrow at him, "Why not?" He countered, avoiding Harry's personal question.

Harry shrugged, "Fair enough."

Malfoy had a pencil and pad of paper with him, and Harry couldn't shake off the weirdness of the situation. Just seeing Malfoy holding such mundane muggle items, was very strange. Yet oddly a turn on. Not the pencils, Malfoy looking so muggle.

"Why did you seek out a tattooist who specialises in cover ups?" Malfoy asked in a professional tone. Sounding more like his younger self.

Harry fidgeted in his seat, embarrassed.

Malfoy sent him a small reassuring smile, that did funny things to Harry.

"Trust me, Potter, in my line of work, I've seen it all. It can't be that bad?"

Harry sighed, "My first two tattoos are perfect. My third was…er…a mistake. I was drunk."

Malfoy chuckled, "Sorry. Just difficult to imagine you drunk. You'll be surprised by how many times my consultations, start off with…I was drunk..."

Harry smiled, but not at what Malfoy was saying. It was at hearing Malfoy chuckle.

Malfoy stood and walked to the counter, "Tea?" He asked, he seemed to have relaxed slightly.

"Sure, milk and three sugars." Harry answered.

Malfoy tutted, "Three sugars?"

"Yep. I only drink about two hot drinks a day, so only six sugars in total. What do you take?"

"One." He replied.

"And how many cups a day?"

"Dunno. A lot." He stated.

Harry smiled, "To make my point, let's say you have six cups, then overall you have the same quantity of sugar as I do. Or more depending on how many you do actually drink." He smugly answered.

Draco had never thought of it like that. Trust Potter to point it out to him. He had been momentarily stunned to find, Potter, in his shop. But once he was told it was for personal reasons, and not Auror business, he had relaxed. After all he was fucking good at his job, covering up a tattoo was his speciality.

Draco handed Potter his overly sweet tea. Returning to his seat, he took a sip, wondering what tattoos Potter had, and where. It didn't surprise him that upon seeing Potter, he still found him attractive.

"Down to business. Get talking." He ordered.

Harry grimaced, "Fuck, this is embarrassing. Okay, so Ginny and I…"

Draco held in the snort of disgust, at the mention of female Ginger Weasley. He had never liked the girl, but Potter was a potential customer, he couldn't piss him off by insulting his future wife.

"…we were very, very, drunk. She knew about my other tattoos – obviously. She suggested I get one, that reminded me of her, to …I don't know, celebrate our relationship." Harry explained.

Draco nodded, so many customers had similar stories. He wondered, if like many others, if Potter had her name tattoo on him somewhere.

Harry paused, then rushed on, "Being off my head, I thought it was a brilliant idea. I found a marker pen, Ginny drew what she wanted on me, and we went to the nearest tattoo place to get it done."

"I woke the next day, and noticed it. Regretted it right away. I had been drinking to avoid trouble in our relationship, instead I ended up, so called proving my love with a stupid tattoo." He admitted.

Draco tried as best he could, to ignore the happy feeling he got upon hearing, that Potter and Weaslette were having problems.

"I see. Quite a common story. A few questions: How big is the tattoo? Is it a picture or words? Black or colour? And lastly where is it?" Draco asked coolly.

"Quite big. It is a picture with words. Just black. It's on my side." He pointed to his right side, just above his hip.

"Okay. I will need to see it. I need to ascertain how difficult it will be to cover up, and how best to go about it. Do you want to discuss the design of the replacement tattoo now, or after I've looked at what needs covering?" Draco put the options to Potter.

Harry thought for a moment, Malfoy was going to see it either way, "Might as well get it over with. At least you'll know what you're working with."

Harry stood, lifting his jumper to reveal his right side of his upper body.

Draco forced himself to search for the tattoo, and not admire the slight part of Potter's abs that were on display.

Harry angled his body, so his right side was visible to Malfoy.

Harry watched Malfoy's reaction, and knew from his facial expression the moment he saw the tattoo. His eyebrows had risen, and he was fighting a smile, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.

Draco had no idea what he was expecting, but it wasn't that. Potter had a large outline of a heart in black, written in the centre of the heart was, 'Harry & Ginny 4eva'. Draco couldn't fight it anymore, he smiled.

"I can see why you would regret that. The heart isn't even symmetrical, not to mention how juvenile it is. A partners name maybe, if tastefully done I guess. You must have been wasted." He stated amused.

Harry lowered his jumper, and sat back down, "Very wasted."

"As you can probably imagine, it is a turn off for any new partners I have." Harry casually remarked.

Draco blinked, "You and We-Ginevra are no longer an item?"

Harry looked relieved, "Thankfully no. I hated the tattoo when we were still together, now we're over, I hate it even more." He truthfully said.

"I see. Good job you have me…I mean found me, I can fix you. It. Fix it." Draco struggled, mortified.

Harry smiled at him, it was nice seeing Malfoy flustered.

"Any idea what you would like? But be warned I will not be doing any, lions, griffins, snitches, Hogwarts emblem, or the Gryffindor one for that matter." He joked.

Harry laughed, "None of those, thanks. I'm happy with the lion on my butt." He deadpanned.

Draco looked puzzled, unsure if he was actually joking, or being serious.

Harry put him out of his misery, "I'm kidding. No lion on my butt. I don't really care what I have, as long as it's good and is done right. As long as it covers that crap. I was thinking maybe go big. From my hip to my armpit, covering my right side."

"Yeah, I like big ones." Draco groaned at the unintentional innuendo, "I like doing big tattoos." He clarified.

Harry laughed, "It's okay, if it makes you feel any better, I'm partial to a big one myself." He said smirking.

Draco was stunned, now was Potter joking or telling the truth.

Draco coughed to clear his throat, "You're welcome to make yourself another drink, and look at the pictures of the tattoos I have done. They're in the black ring binders on the coffee table. Feel free to tell me if you like any of them. I'm going to just sketch something off the top of my head."

Harry didn't want another drink, instead he grabbed the nearest ring binder. He flicked through it, he was impressed. Blown away by the talent Malfoy had for drawing, and tattooing.

He looked up, just about to tell Malfoy how fantastic his work was, but the words stopped in his throat. He didn't want to disturb Malfoy, he was concentrating very hard on his sketch. Harry also didn't want to disturb him, because he wanted to watch him.

Harry turned his attention to Malfoy's tattoos once again. He had noticed the first time, but didn't want to say anything, that Malfoy had covered his left arm in tattoos, a whole sleeve, parts of the dark mark covered, others parts tattooed over.

Harry must have been staring too long, as Malfoy broke his thoughts, "I got fed up with people telling me, that the dark mark was a cool tattoo. Some customers even asked for it. I flat out refused. I tried to get rid of it, nothing can. It has faded. I had no idea how the ink would react to the dark magic. But being drunk, like most people are when they have stupid ideas, I tattooed myself. I was qualified by then, but still, it was a stupid idea to do myself when under the influence. Lucky for me, I'm damn good at my job, so it turned out alright. When I realised that I could camouflage it, or cover parts of it, I started adding more. Until, as you can see, my whole arm is covered."

Harry was surprised Malfoy had opened up to him. He liked it, he wanted to know more, to find out all about Malfoy, and what happened to him since he left.

"Why would you only cover parts? Why not all of it?" Harry wondered.

Draco had expected more questions, it was Potter after all; nosy git.

"The first tattoo I did, only took to parts of my arm. I think, it has something to do with the magic used to create the mark. So, on the parts that didn't take as well, I've put tattoos near it, to try draw the eye away from the mark. Then cover up tattoos, on the parts that took to it. It was around about that time, that I decided I wanted to specialise in cover ups. Previously I'd only really done new tattoos." Draco honestly told Potter. It was nice to tell someone.

Harry had seen many death eaters, and their faded dark marks. Malfoy was the first one to find a way to conceal it. Of course, anyone who knew Malfoy's history would know it was still there.

"I think…" Harry paused, weighing up his words carefully, "I think it's fucking great. You're very skilled at what you do, and you've done an amazing job. Of course it's down to you, but I couldn't care if the mark was still visible, but then I don't have to live with it everyday." Harry hoped he hadn't overstepped his place.

Draco looked at him intently, he didn't say much, other than, "Thank you. Do you want to see the sketch?"

Harry had forgotten about that, "Of course."

Draco placed the drawing pad on the coffee table, using the end of his pencil he started pointing bits out, as he explained his reasoning behind his choice of design.

As soon as Harry saw it, he knew he would have it. The pictures in the binders were brilliant, truly fantastic works of art, but they were all tattoos that Malfoy had put on someone else. Harry wanted the sketch as it was an original, no one else would have it. Not to mention it was beautiful.

Harry looked up, and noticed Malfoy was watching him intently. He was obviously worried about Harry's reaction.

They locked eyes, "It's perfect." Harry said with conviction.

Draco looked relieved that Harry approved, and also proud of his work.

Harry could've easily stayed all day, but unfortunately the obnoxious girl knocked and walked in.

"Call for you." She said in a bored tone.

Draco stood, "Excuse me, Potter. How about you come back…say Friday afternoon? We can start on that tattoo. I'll clear my schedule for the rest of that day."

The receptionist appeared again, "Phone!" She rudely called.

Harry walked out to the front room with, Malfoy.

"See you about 1pm Friday." Draco clarified.

"Yes, until then." Harry left, hearing Malfoy reprimand the receptionist as he walked out.

That night at dinner, Harry told his friends, about his appointment on Friday. All about the great tattooist, new tattoo design, and everything in between. However he neglected to mention that, Malfoy, was the tattooist. He had no idea why, but he wanted to keep Malfoy's whereabouts to himself.

Harry was impatient for Friday to come. He made sure he had booked a long weekend off work. He had Friday, through to Monday off. He wasn't due back until Tuesday.

His appointment wasn't until 1pm, meaning he had Friday morning to himself. He got bored quickly, no work to distract him, he spent most of it thinking of Malfoy. His hair, his tattoos, his new style in clothes, fuck, just about anything to do with Malfoy.

Harry completed some chores, and errands. At 12pm he took a shower, then spent far too much time choosing what to wear. He scolded himself, 'It's not like Malfoy will be looking. Besides he'll be busy concentrating on the tattooing.'

Finally settling on a comfy loose fitted t-shirt, after all his side may be sore after having such a large tattoo. He teamed the t-shirt with equally comfortable light blue jeans. He sighed, he'd never be in the league with Malfoy, there was no use trying.

He grabbed a quick sandwich, having just enough time to leave his apartment and reach the tattoo parlour on time.

The same receptionist was there, face permanently stuck in 'I don't want to be here.' She acted as if Harry was causing her so much trouble, yet she was getting paid to do it.

"Oh, you again. He's just finishing lunch. Just wait, yeah." She picked up her mobile and began looking through it.

Harry couldn't believe the girl still had a job. If he was her boss, she would have been fired.

Malfoy, came out the back room, moments later. He spotted Harry and turned to the girl, "How many times do I have to tell you? If a customer is here, and I'm free, let me know." He sounded exhausted.

"Whatever." She replied, not even looking up from her phone.

Malfoy sighed, indicated for Harry to follow him.

Once in the back room, Harry said, "Why don't you just fire her. She has a lousy attitude, doesn't seem to do much work, and is rubbish with customers."

Draco made a beeline for the drinks counter, making tea as he spoke, "Can't. Wish I could. Unfortunately for me, I owed her dad a massive favour. He came to me frustrated, his nineteen year old daughter has been fired from every job she's ever had. She has such poor references, and little skills to offer, she was out of work for a few months. Spending all her dads money, and driving him mad being at home. He called in the favour, I simply have to employ her, and not fire her."

Harry pulled a face, "Some favour."

Draco handed Harry his tea, "If you knew what he had done for me, you wouldn't think so. I owe him a lot more. I'm hoping she'll get bored and quit. However, it's been six months and no such luck. I can't be mean and drive her to quit, she'll tell her dad I was horrid to her. He's a good friend, I couldn't do that."

Harry had no suggestions that would help, "Shit."

"Indeed. I've re-done the rough sketch, did it properly and turned it into a stencil. Whenever you're ready, we can get started." He indicated the tattooist chair.

Harry had always thought that a tattooist chair, looked just like a dentists chair, but black. Harry sipped his tea, "Sure, let's just get stuck in." He put his tea down, and removed his t-shirt completely.

Catching Malfoy watching him, Harry said, "Hope you don't mind, but I think if I'm going to be sitting for a tattoo, that takes a long time, I don't want to be half wearing a top. Just easier to remove it."

Draco remembered he was supposed to be a professional, he had seen many bare bits- of both sexes. But seeing Potter, completely naked waist up, he couldn't help but stare. It was a sight to behold.

"No, you're fine. I mean it's okay." He didn't want Harry to misinterpret his 'you're fine' although Draco did think Potter was attractive .

Harry smiled, "Good to know."

The chair wasn't fully reclined, but partially reclined. Harry climbed on, and led on it, on his left side. Leaving his right side facing upwards, and visible to Malfoy. He was led facing Malfoy, so Harry could watch him as he worked. He was thankful that he was facing him, so they could talk without it being awkward. Harry put his left arm behind his head.

Malfoy, put on his black latex gloves, "You've had a couple of tattoos before, you know what to expect. I'm just going to wipe the area clean."

With that Harry felt a damp wipe, and the smell of alcohol, the area was being cleaned. Malfoy was quick, having done that probably hundreds of times before.

Draco applied the stencil, held up a mirror, and asked Potter if he was happy with the placement of the stencil. As once he starts he cannot change it.

"Looks good to me. Go ahead." Harry answered.

Draco poured the different colours of ink that he needed, into small ink caps, removed the sterile needles from their sterilised packs. He got his equipment ready, made sure he had plenty of wipes, Vaseline and other bits he may need.

He covered the area in an a light layer of ointment, sealing the transfer/stencil in place, and allowing the needle to glide smoothly over the skin.

Harry watched as Malfoy inserted the needle, and heard the tell-tell sound of the machine being switched on. The easily recognisable buzzing noise.

"I'm going to begin now. I'll tattoo the outline of the design first." He instructed.

Harry watched, as Malfoy ,paused in tattooing the outline periodically, to wipe away any droplets of blood from the skin, using a cotton swab.

"I've spotted one of your other tattoos. The one between your shoulder blades, spreading out towards your shoulders." It was all black, no colour. Draco asked about it, just to make conversation.

Potter would be sitting for this tattoo, for some time, they couldn't remain in silence the whole time. Draco had become quite skilled at holding a conversation, and still managing to concentrate on what he was doing. Years of practice he guessed.

"My first ever tattoo." Harry stated.

"Most people pick designs that are meaningful for them. Unless drunk. So, what's the story behind the trees?" Draco asked casually. Really he was dying to know the story behind it, to get an insight into Potter's world, and find out more about him.

Potter fixed him with an intense look, "It's the forbidden forest, or it is as I recall it, before I died."

Draco paused in his work, he just looked into Potter's green eyes. He understood completely, he had no idea what to say to that.

He found himself saying, "What was it like?"

Harry didn't mind that Malfoy asked, and strangely he didn't mind answering. Normally if someone asked he would feel uncomfortable, or brush them off without answering.

"Probably the hardest thing I have ever done. Walking to my death. Knowing I was about to die, but making that sacrifice anyway." He seriously answered.

Draco had no idea why he felt the need to say it, but he said, "Thank you."

Harry smiled nervously, "Um you're welcome."

Draco carried on tattooing, but quietly said, "I'm glad you came back."

Harry really did smile that time, a warm open smile, "So am I."

"You know it was your wand I carried with me as I waked through that forest. I had something of you, with me." He never really thought of it before.

Draco thought that was awfully comforting. "Where's your other tattoo? You said you had three. Obviously the awful masterpiece I'm covering now, the forest scene on your upper back, that leaves one more."

Harry smirked at him, "Now that would be telling. Maybe, if you're lucky you'll see it one day."

Draco was glad he was looking at the tattoo, and not at Potter. He had no idea how to deal with a flirtatious Potter. It was great, but strange.

Draco pondered about Potter's sexuality. He hadn't forgot that Harry stated he had problems with Ginny.

"What did Ginevra think of it?" Meaning the dreadful tattoo.

Harry scrunched up his nose, "Ginny and I, we're not on good terms at the moment. Thankfully she's away a lot with her quidditch team. Maybe, one day, once we've both moved on, and we've had some time, we can be friends again. She was a good friend, but we didn't fit as a couple."

"That bad, huh?" Draco stated, trying not to sound gleeful.

Harry nodded slightly, "Yep. Before the drunken tattoo, there were many, many arguments. Lots of stress, loss of trust, and true colours being shown. I called her over to talk, we got wasted, and she suggested the tattoo. In retrospect she wasn't as drunk as me. She knew I wanted to end it. She got me drunk enough to get a tattoo, picking one she knew I'd hate. It was her last act of spitefulness. She knew exactly what she was doing."

Harry paused, thinking back to that time. He took a calming breath, continuing, "When I sought her out the following day, she laughed. Laughed in my face, told me to go fuck myself, and slammed the door in my face. All because I wanted to end things, and because the relationship to that point hadn't been like a fairytale. Not enough parties, too many dark days, nightmare filled nights, and down right God awful days."

Draco knew he had good reason to dislike her, now it had just been confirmed.

"Be thankful, at least she didn't draw a giant cock on you." He tried to ease the tension.

Harry laughed, and retorted, "I could live with a giant cock. I'm quite fond of cock nowadays."

Draco paused, the needle hovering above Potter's skin. Did he just hear that correctly. There was no way of misinterpreting it.

Harry had noticed that Malfoy had stopped working, "Er…sorry if I offended you."

Draco frowned, realising Potter had mistook his silence.

"What? Of course not. I'm not offended. Would be hypocritical of me, considering I'm more into cock, but not just nowadays, for as long as I can remember." He confessed.

Harry was momentarily stunned. Malfoy is gay. Fuck!

Draco continued to work on the tattoo. Painfully aware of the, now too long silence, it was just stretching on.

Harry hated this stilted silence, he randomly asked, "What's the worst tattoo you've covered up?"

Draco was thankful for the break in silence, "Blimey, so many to choose from. I've covered up some real awful tattoos."

They had a long conversation about what Draco had covered, jointly laughing over them.

"I don't feel so stupid now." He said amused.

They took a break, Harry used the toilet, and they had a quick cup of tea. They talked quite a bit, both being open and honest in their answers.

Draco still hadn't gotten used to seeing, Potter, topless. Every now and then,a random thought would pop in his head, such as, 'Potter's nipples are right there.' His delicious looking nipples, his strong shoulders. Draco had an urge to kiss along his collar bone and across Potter's strong jaw.

"How did the wizarding world react to their saviour coming out?" He asked, curious.

Harry couldn't move much, one the tattoo was painful, and two he had to stay still for Malfoy.

"As you can probably imagine, they went into meltdown. Weeks and weeks of endless headlines. It's calmed down now, but still get a few. I can't be seen in public, with any man, otherwise the next day the paper is speculating about us, what our relationship is. Any person, I could be with a random bloke I've never met before, I just happen to….. I don't know, stop to give him the time. The next day there is a photo of us, the headline stating, 'Is this Harry Potter's new man?' It's ridiculous." He complained.

Draco shook his head, "I'm glad I left a lot of that behind. I think if I stayed and worked in a wizarding community, I would have been hounded. And not in a positive light."

Harry had no response to that, they both knew it to be true.

Draco turned the tattoo machine off, "Think this will take two sittings. It is a very detailed and large cover up. If you're not too busy, could you come back…say Sunday? I'm usually closed on Sunday's, but I'm happy to open just for you."

Harry was silently thankful to Malfoy, for suggesting the tattoo is done over two sittings. It was starting to hurt, his ribs were sore. He needed to get up and walk around.

"Sunday is good for me." He answered.

Draco smiled, pleased that Harry agreed.

"I'm just going to wrap you up. Then just come over Sunday, whenever you're free. I come in Sunday's to sort a few things out, do work that Charlene is meant to do, and sketch a few designs. The shops closed, but I'm usually here from early morning to late evening." Draco told Potter as he covered the tattoo with cling film.

Once covered, Harry sat up, "Thanks. Was starting to get restless, need to stretch my legs." He stood and scanned the room for his top.

Draco found it quicker, he handed it to him. "The worst part is done, the outline is always more painful. Just the shading and filling in with the colours."

"One good thing about coming back Sunday, no um….Charlene? To give me attitude." Harry joked as he pulled his top back on.

Draco laughed, "Why do you think I spend all day and night here on Sunday's."

Draco added, "You can leave from this room." He walked Harry to the side door. "Avoid going out past Miss Sunshine. In fact the front of the shop will be locked on Sunday. Just come to this door and knock, I'll be here."

Harry nodded to show he understood, "Thanks."

They both just stood in awkward silence for a few moments, until they both spoke.

"Take care, see you Sunday." Draco said.

"See you soon." Harry said at the same time.

They both laughed nervously. Inclined their heads at each other, then Harry turned away and left.

Draco closed the door and exhaled loudly, "Fuck, Potter is gay." He uttered out loud.

Harry showed the half done tattoo to, Ron and Hermione, that night at dinner. Explaining he had to go back Sunday.

They both said it looked amazing so far, and they couldn't wait to see the competed tattoo.

"I take it you'll be missing Sunday lunch." Ron casually pointed out.

Harry hadn't even thought of that, "Yeah. Say sorry to your mum for me." He loved Molly's food, but missing one Sunday, when he had spent almost every Sunday there, wasn't so bad.

Ron glanced at Hermione, they had a silent conversation, eventually Ron said, "It's Probably for the best anyway." He tried to sound casual, but was failing.

Harry watched them intently, "Oh, and why's that?"

"Erm… Cos Ginny will be back. She's coming for dinner. Probably wise to keep you two apart for now." Ron answered. He sounded uncomfortable. Harry knew Ron hated being stuck in the middle.

Harry grinned, "So it's win win. I get that shit tattoo finally covered, and I avoid another confrontation."

Saturday was spent bothering his various friends, Nev, Luna, and George, all got visits. Harry wasn't used to having free time.

Sunday finally arrived, Harry wondered how early he could get away with going to Draco's. It was 7am at the moment, he decided to have a shower, breakfast and maybe a quick wank – not necessarily in that order.

He did all that, it was now 9am. Harry thought that was probably still too early, he didn't want to seem too eager.

He had just decided to go buy some treats, to take with him to Draco's, when the doorbell rang.

He answered it to find, Ginny.

He didn't greet her, or invite her in, he just stared pointedly at her, waiting for her to talk.

"Hi. Ron said you weren't coming to lunch today. I just wanted to see if I could change your mind." She explained unsure of his reaction.

" I have plans." He stated matter of factly, not bothering to apologise .

"Oh. Ron said you were busy, I just assumed you were making excuses not to go. To avoid me." She stated sadly, head tilted down slightly, looking up at Harry, pouting.

"I am busy. However it is just an added bonus that I get to avoid you because of my plans." He said a little too harshly.

Her head snapped up, "No need to be an arse. You're being childish."

He gave a amused laugh, "You're one to talk. Lecturing me on childish behaviour. I'm permanently marked, because of your stupid childish petty act of revenge."

She bit her lip to stop the giggle, she obviously still found the whole thing funny. Harry didn't.

"I think we've establish that I'm busy. That things are still bad between us. You might as well leave." He stated.

"Where do you get off talking to me like that. Fuck you, Harry." She seethed.

Harry was used to her temper. She could go from sweet, to crazy bitch, in about 0.01 seconds.

"Just leave Ginny." He said tiredly. He had somewhere better to be, with someone better.

"You hurt me." She accused.

"We both hurt each other. We were not meant to be. Just face facts, deal with it like an adult, and move on. I'm over it." He calmly told her.

She had always hated it when Harry remained calm, to not get caught up in her trap of arguing.

"You embarrassed me. Coming out, after we just broke up. People thought I was a joke." She complained.

Harry frowned, getting frustrated with her, "I can't control the reactions of stupid people. I didn't come out to spite you. You're being ridiculous. What do you want from me? I won't apologise for what happened. That's life, get over it. People all over the world experience failed relationships. Do you want a big pat on the back and a gold star for being 'poor Ginny' , you won't get it. Now please leave, before I say something to really upset you." He ranted.

She was steadily getting angrier as Harry ranted.

"What happened to you?" She said, looking at Harry in disgust.

He replied with the truth, "I grew a backbone. I won't let you walk all over me and you can't stand it."

Thankfully she was still stood in the hall, outside his front door. Harry discretely checked he had his wallet and keys. He had them. He stepped into the hall with her, closing the door behind him. It locked once closed. He looked at her and told her, "See you around. Don't bother coming to speak with me again, not until you've grown up."

He apparated before she had time to respond. Ginny's problem was having everything her own way. Being the only girl gave her an advantage, her parents spoilt her as much as they could. She took advantage of her brothers. Playing the 'innocent sweet girl' card, getting her own way. She was a confident girl in school, no one ever told her no before. Not like Harry had.

Harry definitely needed a cinnamon roll now. He waited in line at his favourite bakery. He purchased a mixture of cakes and pastries.

Walking to Malfoy's shop, it wasn't far from the bakery, he needed to pass time as it was still early. The blinds in the shop front windows, were closed, and a sign on the door also stated it was closed. Harry walked down the side of the building, soon reaching the side door.

He hesitated a moment. Malfoy did say come whenever he wanted, but maybe he should leave him enough time to get some work done. After some time debating what to do, he finally settled on just knocking, he was here now.

Draco was busy doing inventory, checking which coloured inks he needed to order, gloves, and more tea – of course.

He was just checking how much clingfilm he had, when he heard a knock at the side door. He smiled, knowing it would be Potter, he wasn't expecting anybody else.

He did find Potter at his door, when he opened the door. He smiled and greeted him, stepping aside to let him in.

"Sorry if I'm here early. I hope I haven't disrupted your routine too much." He said apologetically.

Draco brushed off his concern, "Not at all. I'll just do it later on this evening. Is that cinnamon I smell?"

Harry nodded, "I had a stressful morning. I find a delicious cake, or pastry, always improves my mood."

Draco agreed. Harry hastened to add, "I made sure I bought enough for you too."

Draco thanked him, made them tea, whilst Harry settled in a chair, placing the treats on the coffee table.

"Get called into work this morning?" Draco asked. Harry looked confused by the question, so Draco clarified, "You said you had a stressful morning. Work related?"

Harry reached for a cinnamon roll, "Not work. Ginny." He took a big bite of the roll.

Draco acted indifferent, casually choosing a cake for himself, waiting and hoping Potter would elaborate. He did.

Harry finished his bite before continuing, "I'm missing lunch with the Weasley's today. She happened to be home, and wanted to convince me to go. I may have said a few harsh things, and left her without warning outside my place."

Draco grinned, he couldn't help it, "Not tempted to forgive and forget?" He asked.

Harry snarled, "One day. Today's not that day."

"I was thinking about your problem with, Charlene. What if you put her on some sort of reward scheme. The more work she does, at a good standard,with customer satisfaction, she gets a pay rise. Or a free tattoo, or a bonus. Whatever the incentive, she seems the type to do the bare minimum, unless there was something in it for her." Harry suggested.

Draco pondered that for moment, "Its worth a try. I have to do something, I've had a few complaints about her."

Draco told Harry to remove his top, and instructed him to get comfortable on the chair. Draco scanned the whole of Potter's upper body, he concluded that the elusive third tattoo wasn't on the top half of him.

He followed the same steps as previously, and was soon working away at filling in the tattoo, and shading.

"Does Charlene know she's basically incapable of being fired? Or is that between you and her dad?" Harry asked, he had wondered about it since Malfoy had mentioned it.

Harry thought Draco wasn't going to answer, he had been quiet for so long.

"Charlene has no idea about the deal. I think she's progressively getting worse at her job, in the hope that I fire her, but she's unaware that it's not possible. I owe her dad a great deal, more than I can ever repay." He said gravely.

Harry frowned, he had an inkling but didn't dare voice it, just in case he was wrong.

Draco sighed, "Put it this way. Do you feel like you owe Ron and Hermione everything?"

Harry did, "Yes. I'd be dead without them." He simply stated.

Draco looked at Harry, "Exactly."

Harry's eyebrows rose, "He saved your life?"

"He did. I'd rather not talk about it. Not now at least. I owe him my life, and add that to the fact he got me into tattooing." He wasn't harsh when refusing to tell Harry, he just didn't want to right now.

Harry was desperate to know what happened. For a reason Harry rather not think about too much, he didn't know what he would do if Malfoy died. Just like that time Harry cursed him in the bathroom. He felt utter dread at the thought that he could have lost Malfoy.

"Are you okay, now?" He had no idea if he nearly died at someone else's hands, in an near miss accident, or at his own hands - attempted suicide.

Searching Malfoy's face, seeing his eyes, Harry suspected it was at his own hands.

"Never again, don't worry. That was a dark time in my life. I've never felt the same since. I was fortunate enough to be saved, for someone to see I needed help. It's made me stronger. I love my life now. My job, my home, the people in my life - I'm very, very blessed. I have no desire to be in that place again."

He looked directly at Harry, "Most importantly, I have learnt to love myself, respect who I am, my self worth, to not get hung up on stupid trivial things. I do what I want, what makes me happy. That's why I chose to stay in the muggle community. That's why I refused to marry the woman my father had chosen for me. That's why I donated the whole of my inheritance to charity. This place is mine. I'm proud of who I am now. I'm truly happy for the first time in my life."

Harry was surprised by so many parts of that statement. He was proud of Draco too. Yes he had changed from Malfoy to Draco, how could he not.

"Good for you." Harry replied.

"I'm not saying every aspect of my live is perfect, or complete. I'm single for a start, ideally I'd rather not be. But I'm happy and can easily live my life without depending on someone." He went on to explain.

Harry was extremely happy to hear that Draco was single.

"You're sitting really well for this. I'm impressed." He complimented.

Usually he would shrug in answer to a statement like that. However he couldn't move much, he was restricted, limited due to the work on his tattoo.

He would have to answer properly, "I've been in far worse pain. I have developed a surprisingly good tolerance to pain."

Draco could imagine quite easily how Harry had built a strong tolerance to pain. He didn't really want to think about all the times, Harry had his tolerance tested. Even now as an Auror, he Probably faced situations that resulted in pain. It didn't sit well with him, the thought that something could happen to Harry at work.

Over the years, his thoughts often wondered to Harry. Wondering what he was doing. Wondering if he ever thought of him. Draco never bothered keeping up with the wizarding press publications, he hadn't seen his friends from the wizarding world for awhile. It was only the other day, when Harry hinted that he might be gay, he found out, he didn't know. But that never stopped him, he may have assumed Harry was straight, but he still thought of him as an attractive bloke. Had fantasised about him on numerous occasions.

Draco had spent Friday night, and most of Saturday, thinking about his time with Harry. Draco had been secretly carrying a torch for Harry for a long time. It just remained dormant, seeing him again made it resurface.

In fact it had increased. Draco put that down to the fact, Harry had gotten better looking with age, he dressed better, he had tattoos, he was actually great to talk to, and he was fucking hot.

Harry wondered if he shouldn't have mentioned his increased tolerance to pain. Since he had, Draco had gone awfully quiet.

"Have you ever had someone walk out?" He casually asked, as Draco was wiping blood off his ribcage. Harry tried not to think about it, he didn't want to start getting worked up right now. It was difficult, what with Draco touching him, and sitting extremely close to him.

"Sure. Some people think they can handle getting a tattoo, to discover in actuality they can't." He had done many tattoos over the years. Far too many to count, the odds that some of those people couldn't deal with it, were sizeable.

"How did you find it?" Harry asked, obviously Draco had many tattoos, and they were the only ones he could see.

"After getting the dark mark, getting a tattoo is a walk in the park." He stated matter of factly.

Harry felt like an idiot, that hadn't even crossed his mind. "Sorry, that was…."

"No. It's fine. It's refreshing to have someone to talk to about it. Someone who hasn't treated me like I'm tainted, or acted disgusted." He reassured.

Draco carried on talking, before Harry had a chance to say anything, "I think my feet, they were one of the most painful places I have gotten a tattoo."

Harry smiled up at Draco, "You have tattooed feet." How badly Harry wanted to see every single one of, Draco's tattoos.

"I have a lot of tattoos, feet seemed as good as a place as any." He reasoned.

Adding, "What hurt the most out of yours?" Draco was hoping to catch Harry out. For Harry to accidentally let slip where his third tattoo was.

"Um I've not really had tattoos in the so called most painful areas. Although I don't find it that bad, I'm a poor judge. This one now hurts a bit, but I can deal with it. I guess I was too drunk last time, to remember."

"Cover ups can be quite painful. I'm going over scared tissue. Not to mention the extra detail and shading, to block out the old tattoo. Also ribs are painful to tattoo, not so much flesh, or muscle, instead it's bone." He explained.

After a few moments silence Draco told Harry, he was moving to sit facing Harry's back, so he could access the tattooed area better.

Harry missed being able to watch Draco as he worked. Thankfully they continued to talk, otherwise Harry would have gotten bored; and fast.

"Sorry, my design was very detailed and full of colours. I should have warned you how long it would take." Draco felt bad, Harry was sitting for it really well, but that just meant he was good at concealing his reactions.

"Don't apologise, I could have chosen another design. I loved it as soon as I saw it, it was my decision." Harry clarified, hoping to ease Draco's guilt.

"I know I said you couldn't have a snitch tattoo. In a way, this is a subtle nod to the snitch." Draco stated.

"You haven't hidden a snitch amongst the flowers?" Harry joked.

"No. But aerodynamically the hummingbird moves like a snitch. It's also very small, and beautiful." Draco pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true." Harry agreed.

Draco had designed a hummingbird tattoo, with the bird drinking nectar from a flower, with other flowers surrounding it, and shading with geometric pattern around the edges, or in the gaps. The flowers and hummingbird was in vivid, beautiful colours.

"Also there is an Aztec God of war, who is depicted as a hummingbird." Draco stopped himself before he said the stupid thing he was about to say. He was going to tell Harry he was a god, a god of war.

"Interesting. You're very smart, you know so much about a vast array of things." Harry complimented.

Draco didn't think much of it, "I guess. No school until Hogwarts. Was tutored at home. No TV and other such things. We had a lot of books, I passed my time reading. Found I have an excellent memory."

"A gift and a curse, at times I'm sure." Harry replied.

"That it is. Another random point, some mythology states that, fallen warriors would come back as hummingbirds, or butterflies." Draco shared his random knowledge.

The more Draco told him about the hummingbird, the more Harry was liking his new tattoo.

"Any more information, or facts?" Harry prodded.

Draco thought for a moment, "Lots of symbolism. The hummingbird is the symbol of Joy, Love, and beauty. It can fly backwards, some take from that, saying it teaches us that we can look to our past, but we should move forwards, embrace the future. Besides you can fly backwards on your broom." He joked.

Harry laughed, "Not done much flying lately. Far too busy. You know, I think I'll do something about that."

"There's lots of symbolism about the hummingbird. That's why I designed this for you." Draco didn't feel too embarrassed to admit, now he had realised he and Harry were getting on really well.

"Like what?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't want to bore you." Draco voiced his concerns.

"Not at all. I like learning new things. I'm impressed with your knowledge, and I…." He stopped.

"You what?" Draco asked.

Harry just said it, he didn't care how it sounded, "I like hearing your voice."

Draco smiled, he was glad he was sat behind Harry now. He continued to relay hummingbird facts.

"A lot of what I said, is why I picked a hummingbird for you. But the main reason I chose it, is because, the hummingbird has powerful spiritual significance. In the Andes of South America the hummingbird is a symbol of resurrection." He admitted.

Harry was astounded, Draco really had put a lot of thought, into choosing the right design for him. Picking a hummingbird for its symbolism and how he linked it to Harry, and Harry's life. Harry was pleased he loved it, if he had politely refused the design it may have upset Draco.

Finally Draco was done. He cleaned and wrapped the tattoo. Not before Harry took a look at it in the full length mirror. It was beautiful, colourful, and had so much meaning for Harry. It wasn't just a hummingbird. It was all those things Draco said and more. It was perfect.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?" Harry queried.

Draco waved him off, "Free of charge. I see it as, I was doing a public service, by getting rid of that hideous tattoo underneath."

Harry couldn't leave without paying Draco back somehow.

"But…."

"Potter. Harry, just let me do this." Draco quietly requested.

Harry inclined his head, "Okay. Do you mind if I just, hang out for a bit?"

"No, that's fine." Draco was pleased that Harry accepted that he wouldn't take money from him, and pleased that he was staying for a bit.

Draco ordered in some food, handed Harry a beer, and they settled down to talk.

"Haven't you got work to do?" Harry playfully said.

"Fuck it, it's Sunday. Besides I plan on getting Charlene to do some actual work tomorrow." He said grinning after.

Harry laughed. They ate, drank, and just talked. And it was brilliant. Harry knew, even if it was just as friends, he would make sure Draco remained in his life.

After quite a few drinks, Draco looked at Harry, "You know, I put a lot of thought Into designing your tattoo. Do you want to know something else that is associated with hummingbirds?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure."

"Apparently, the hummingbird is the creature that opens up the heart. I thought as you were hurt over what happened with Ginevra, that the tattoo she gave you, and the lasting effect she had over you was having a negative effect on you, I thought I could turn your tattoo into a positive thing. Like the hummingbird, allowing you to open up your heart again." He stated, watching Harry intently.

Harry had no words, nothing. He was rendered speechless by the length Draco went to, to find the perfect tattoo.

Draco added, "I have a small hummingbird on my chest. I feel connected to the hummingbird. It's symbolism resonates with me. With hummingbird consciousness, we learn the truth of beauty. Our life becomes a wonderland of delights in flowers, aromas and tastes. We laugh and enjoy creation, we appreciate the magic of the present moment, and the magic of being alive. I truly believe, if you find love, you will experience those things."

Harry stood and joined Draco on the sofa, "Can I see it?" Meaning the hummingbird tattoo.

Draco hadn't looked away from Harry once. He didn't vocalise his answer, instead he removed his top, watching Harry for his reaction. He was pleased to see desire flare in Harry's eyes.

Harry drunk in the sight of a bare chested Draco. There were many tattoos, but his eyes zoned in on the silhouette of a small hummingbird in flight, situated on Draco's peck, an inch or so, above his left nipple.

Harry reached out and traced the hummingbird with the tips of his fingers. He shifted, slowly crawling into Draco's lap. His finger now tracing circular patterns around his nipple.

Harry looked up from the simple yet stunning tattoo, into Draco's face, one look was all it took. They began kissing passionately.

They both would have to thank Ginny later, if it wasn't for her revenge tattoo, Harry would never have found Draco again, his soulmate. For he was his soulmate, they were meant to be.

Years later they married and had two children through surrogacy. The new Malfoy-Potter family emblem was that of a hummingbird

**Author's Note:**

> My information about tattooing, tattoos, and hummingbirds was researched on the internet.


End file.
